Derpession Brain
START Hello my name is Eletrixtricks this is my 1st creepy pasta about myself..Yeah you can judge my writing I suck at it.. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ THE STORY (Part 1) I was playing on Roblox and I got a friend request from somebody named "EletrixTricks" and I appected and I regretted it after what happened, he joined this game called "Mirror Mirror" and he then asked me to join and I thought to myself "Why did he join that game made by himself?" And "Why is he asking me to join?" and he said again "Join." and my dumb a-- made me join it was an empty room with a bed and a mirror that covered another half of another room, he was a friendly guy but I could tell something was off. As I was walking around I noticed in a corner there was an entrance however when I was coming closer he told: "NO, DONT GO IN THERE!" I asked why and then he said "I need to go for a second." and he entered where I was entering. PART 2 - It Gets Darker. I'd look in the chatbox It had him speaking to somebody else even though nobody else was in the server, he came out saying "You can come in" as I came in I saw "Holp." written on the wall he said "Oh this? It's not Holp no no, it's Help." I was creeped out and I asked "Why" and he replied, "Some people come down here but never come back.." I got goose bump's at this point. PART 3 - Deadly Time For No Pie He continued to make me follow him we went passed a room where a green guy in a shirt was stabbed from a knife and then showed me a dead person from a razor blade chopping his head off. I was scared like a lightning bolt hit my house and we continued in the dark hall and he told me "I think your brave go in on yourself." I did since I didn't want him to get mad. When I was at the end I saw a model of him, I could hear walking behind go I turned around it was him not too far but not to close from me he said: "Come here I want to show you something." I followed him and we went back to the first dark hall where the bed was on the other side. PART 4 - The Final Time We See Or is it? He turned to my right so I did to and he said "I'll leave the game and you are not coming to explore there and he left and I explored to see what I can find and I saw nothing scary just a short obby once I was at the end I looked down and saw a face that was smiling at me and he rejoined. PART 5 - Context From Him He Said "If You Gathered The Clues Then Surely You Must Know What This Is About, I Asked, "WHAT IS ALL OF THIS ABOUT THE DEATHS, THE HELP SIGN THE SMILEY FACE?!?!" He Replied "Depression, My Depression Brain" And Left THE END ~I hope you liked my story (and yes I spelled Depression wrong in the title I'll try to fix it later.) so bye! BTW it's my first creepypasta so treat it with no too much salt..~